Unknown Spells
This page lists all wizardly spells and effects which cannot be assigned to known named spells, in the order in which they appear in the novels * Wizard-Sight * "Oh, but that's for military research! I don't do anything like that - no flame-spells or death-runes or juggernauts." Fendel the Great commenting on unknown combat wizardry MS 24 * "The wizard flung the powder across both of them, gestured with his free hand, and said something incomprehensible. Something flashed pale blue where the powder fell..." "For several seconds lumps of hot mud and burning reeds splashed into the marsh around the two fugitives, sprinkling them liberally with salt water and mud, but not actually striking either of them." Fendel the Great works an aversion charm MS 26-29 * "Spells existed, he knew, that did nothing at all save to look impressively magical." High-level spells used for training purposes MS 51 * "he worked a simple counterspell against compulsions." MS 141 * "Well, for example, we had a client once who had been cursed with what seemed like a simple enough spell; he had been given a really unpleasant odor...It's a standard little curse, useful for revenge or blackmail..." "Instead, we put another ''curse on the poor fellow, one that stopped up the sense of smell on anyone near him..." Two of the many curses available to wizards MS 288 * "Then everything vanished in a sudden violent blaze of intense golden light..." "He looked again where she indicated, and saw that the black shape was exactly that, a charred black lump roughly the length of a man, with protruding fragments that resembled arms, legs and a head." Iridith of Ethshar defends herself with an unknown fire spell, presumably from a talisman MS 320-321 * "She gestured again, this time not pointing at anything, but making a curious pass in mid-air with her hand. A white glow appeared in her palm, lighting the whole alleyway." MS 340 * "one of the magical emergency alarms Derithon had set back in the real World had been triggered somehow..." WaSS 123 * "Derithon placed it under several assorted spells of constraint and compulsion..." WaSS193 * "He understood now why Lady Kalira, on her previous voyage to Ethshar, had bought herself a storm from the weather-wizards of Akalla of the Diamond..." This seems powerful wizardry for an area as magic-poor as the southern Small Kingdoms. Apparently this spell might cost as much as a pound of gold to work. TUW 123-4 * "No witch had ever moved a mountain or flattened a city - but wizards had reportedly done both." The power of high level wizardry TUW 169 * ""You're weightless when you levitate, aren't you?" "Well, not really, not with Tracel's," Emner admitted. "There's another levitation spell that makes you weightless, but I never got the hang of it." A different levitation spell to either Tracel's or Varen's Levitation, neither of which make the user weightless. TUW 187. The same spell may be used by Iridith TF 256 * "streams of coloured smoke poured forth from the ten spread fingers. Each spouting plume was a different colour - crimson, violet, ochre, lizard green and pale blue spewed from the left hand, while magenta, indigo, copper, forest green and midnight blue streamed from the right" A charming but not particularly useful spell. The smoke dispersed easily so it seems this may not be the Polychrome Smoke. tBoaD 8 * After producing the above affect and levitating using Varen's Levitation ths same wizard casts an illusion spell producing numerous special effects. tBoaD 8-9 * "With a sudden swirl, the curtain hiding the back room was swept aside, as if by a strong wind, and a silver tray sailed out into the room, unsupported and rotating slowly." Dumery refers to this as being done by a sylph, and a sylph also pulls the ''Sunlit Meadows up the Great River. Sylphs are also used in Derithon's Castle and are referenced by Manrin the Mage as an Aerial Servitor. WaSS119, tBoaD 17-20, tBoaD 96-97, NoM178 * Athame analysis for potential wizard's apprentice tBoaD 27-28 * ""And did she tell you about the glamour?" "The what?" "The beauty spell," Valder explained. "She was pretty to begin with, but come on, do you think a face like that could be natural?..." Irith the Flyer's glamour - one of the set she put in Javan's Second Augmentation of Magical Memory TF 247 * "The biggest jar was dragon's blood, the next one was virgin's blood..." Blood ordinarily coagulates within hours, so the blood used in numerous spells must be magically preserved somehow. Presumably the containers are appropriately enchanted but which of the known preservation spells this might be is unknown. tSotBD 14 * ""By my divinations the wizard spoke nothing but truth - but there are spells that would conceal lies from me, simple spells that even an apprentice might use, and that a mage of Heremon's ability..." He didn't bother finishing the sentence." Spells of rather dubious morality used to conceal lies. tSotBD 27 * "the wizard spoke a word, and flung the dagger. The blade impaled the rat..." NoM 241 _Unknown Spells Category:Stub